Future of us
by Icypixie
Summary: Nick's made the choice. He bought a ring, organized the night, but what will she say?


Phoenix looked in the mirror, breathing in and out as he watched is reflection. He looked like a hot mess of nerves. He looked down at his clothes and smoothed them out for the 5th time. He hadn't felt this nervous since his first day in court, but this time he was more scared of the outcome. He turned from the mirror, looking around his room. Walking to the dresser, he picked up the small framed picture that was taken after Edgeworth's trial. Maya had the biggest grin on her face and a hand painted sign in her hands.

He laughed at the memory of that day, but then he thought of what followed then. He had watched her get on a train and leave. She did come back, but it was the thought of watching her leave his life that hurt him so. Maybe that was the first time, when that spark ignited deep within him. It would take years for him to admit it, but he loved her so much. He set the frame back on the dresser and picked up the small purple velvet box that sat next to it. He opened it and looked at the ring that was inside. He had saved as much money as he could without her suspecting anything, and managed to buy a bright amethyst stone, surrounded by small diamonds. He smiled brightly whenever he looked at it, and knew that she would too.

He closed the box and placed it in his pocket. Then he walked out of his apartment with a smile, because he had a date to get to.

Maya answered the door at 7:00 and he stood there waiting for her. She smiled at him and grabbed her purse, closing and locking the door behind her. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk to their favorite burger place on the corner. Whenever Phoenix imagined a proposal, he didn't see it including burgers, fries, and milkshakes. However, he couldn't think of a more perfect place to take her. After all, they always came here after a case to celebrate, so it was a special place to both of them.

Once they ordered their usual meals, they sat in a corner booth together and began eating. Maya started talking between bites, but Phoenix could barely hear her over the thudding of his heart. She was the most beautiful, adorable, wonderful woman he'd ever met, and he was so scared about what would come next. As he ate, he felt his palms get sweaty. _Just breath man, just breath! _

"...You know what I mean?" Maya said, quickly pulling Nick from his thoughts.

"Yeah!" He said a little too quickly, trying to act as though he'd been listening the whole time. Maya simply lifted one eyebrow and gave him a look. He knew that she knew he hadn't been paying attention. "Sorry," he said, looking down in dismay. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh yeah, you've got your first case since your reinstatement coming up soon." Maya realized, crumpling up her burger wrapper. "I totally forgot."

_I did too._ Phoenix though to himself, taking the last bite of his burger. "Yeah, it's kinda distracting." He took Maya's hands in his. "But, tonight is about you and me, nothing else."

Maya smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Just us."

With their meals finished, they got up from the booth and headed out of the restaurant. They walked hand in hand down the street, enjoying the nightlife of the city. It started to get a bit cold, so Phoenix took off his jacket and placed it around Maya's shoulders. She smiled up at him and pulled the jacket tighter around herself. As they continued walking, they talked about everything. Pearl's training to take over as Master, Apollo and Trucy's latest case, anything and everything going on with them.

They soon came to People's Park, and Maya saw that they were the only ones there. "Nick," She asked, confused. "What are we doing here?" When she looked next to her, Phoenix was gone.

"Nick?" She called out, getting slightly nervous.

She looked down and saw candles arranged to spell out her name and a trail leading into the park. She followed it cautiously, unsure of what was happening. The trail of candles came to a gazebo with lights strung all around it. Phoenix stood inside it, smiling and beckoning her to enter. She stepped into the gazebo and looked around in wonderment.

"Nick, what is all this?" she asked, both confused and happy.

He simply smiled and took her hand. "This is all for you." He said in almost a whisper. He let go of her hand and took a step back.

He got down on one knee and Maya's heart fluttered. "Maya, you brought so much love and light into my life." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the purple box. "And I would be a 'foolish fool' to ever let it go."

A small laugh escaped Maya's lips but didn't continue. She just stared at his hands, and the box he had in them.

"Maya Fey," He said opening the box and showing her the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Maya gasped at the sight of the ring, bringing her hands up to her mouth. All her life she had dreamed of this moment, and this was more perfect than anything she could imagine.

"Yes!" she screamed, throwing her arms around Nick's neck. They nearly fell over, and He just laughed. Maya let go of him long enough for him to slip the ring onto her finger, and kiss her.

"I love you, Maya." He said finally, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too, Nick." She smiled brightly, and pulled him in for another kiss.

A/N: Allow me to present the culmination of fluff that my mind decides to produce when I am recovering from surgery involving anesthesia and pain killers. Yay! So, hope enjoy it. R&R please!


End file.
